


Symphony Lane

by SallyWhite92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Related, Drabble Collection, F/M, I finally decided to do this, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pairings, Silly antics, Tumblr Prompt, yes hello i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles posted from my tumblr account. Pairings range from the ever popular EreMika and AruAni to small canoes you probably never even considered. From canon verse to modern day verses, and even a few drabbles from my reincarnation AU verse. Visit me at mamahoover on tumblr to request more drabbles that you would like to see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. aruani drabble

**Author's Note:**

> the first drabble I ever wrote for SnK, after starting a multi-chapter fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU in which Annie is drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first drabble I ever wrote for SnK, after starting a multi-chapter fic

Armin sighed as he watched Annie giggling at the guy on the other side of the bar. She always asked him to go out with her, then she would get shit-faced while he was forced to watch her flirt with some random guy. At least she never went home with them; that was something he just would not have been able to bear.  
  
He took a sip of his beer before noticing that she wasn’t with the man anymore. He turned around on the barstool, nearly falling off when he noticed that she was right in front of him. “Oh! Annie. Are you okay? Did you want to go home?” Sometimes, when she got drunk enough, she would want to go home early.  
  
“Nooooooo, silly~” She grinned at him and he could smell the rum on her breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping closer so that she was standing between his legs. He could feel his heart picking up in speed, his eyes going wide and his breath coming in short gasps.  
  
“A-Annie??”  
  
She smirked and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, “Take me home, please~” Then she planted a kiss right below his earlobe, which made him shudder.  
  
“O-okay.”  
  
Did he mention that sometimes when she got drunk they made out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	2. aruani drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Annie gets tickled

“C’mon, Annie, just admit defeat!”  
  
Annie grit her teeth and glared defiantly at her husband. “Never.”  
  
Armin grinned at her as he kept his fingers moving up and down her sides. “You know you hate it when I tickle you~ Just admit it~”  
  
She was trying so hard to not just punch him in the gut right now, or laugh. She hated being tickled, but she refused to admit defeat to him. It went against everything in her, plus it would hurt her pride.  
  
But still…she really hated it. She wriggled then sighed and rolled over, pushing him down on her bed and grinned down at him.   
  
“Now it’s your turn~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	3. petruo drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reincarnation AU in which they look at stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in the reincarnation AU Petra and Levi get into a terrible car accident that leaves Petra paralyzed from the waist down and stuck in a wheel chair, but Auruo vows to stay with her through physical therapy because duh he loves her and wants to watch her get stronger–

“Do you ever wish things were different?”  
  
Petra shook her head, her hands resting in her lap as she gazed up at the stars. “No. I wouldn’t change anything.” She smiled and reached back to take his hand, giving it a squeeze.  
  
Auruo smiled and squeezed her hand back before lifting it to his lips to press a kiss to her fingers. He would never admit it, but her getting stuck in the chair was probably the best thing to ever happen to them. After all, if it hadn’t been for the accident he would have never gotten the chance to prove himself to her. He would have never gotten the chance to see her grow so strong, so sure of herself. She was so different than she had been when they were children…  
  
…and he would honestly have it no other way.  
  
“Do you want to head back?” he asked her, taking a hold of the handles to the wheelchair.  
  
“Not yet,” she shook her head, looking up at the moon. “Let’s enjoy the night a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	4. springles drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reincarnation AU in which the potato incident never dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place in the same universe as Calls Me Home

_I know her._  
  
That was the first thing Connie thought when he saw her walk through the classroom door his freshman year of high school. He could hear Eren and Armin snickering behind him when he sat up straight. They were always somehow able to tell when he got a crush on a girl. He always fell hard and fast.  
  
But this one…  
  
She was special. She walked into the classroom eating a frickin’ potato and he found it charming. She looked around and her eyes landed on him, and he thought he would die right then and there when she smiled. Because suddenly he couldn’t breathe.  
  
He didn’t hear the teacher talking, or the others around him talking. The only thing he heard was her introducing herself to his class.  
  
“My name is Sasha Blouse, from Rose. It’s nice to meet you all!”  
  
Sasha…it was a lovely name. God, how sappy was that?  
  
She was seated next to him and he offered her a smile. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey!” Her smile was bright, as were her eyes. She offered her hand to him. “Sasha.”  
  
He took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He was in trouble for sure.  
  
_I think I’m already falling for you._  
  
“I’m Connie Springer. Can I have a bite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	5. petruo drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reincarnation AU in which they fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I thought this up while I was at work and I really wanted to write it down before it left my brain. This is based in my reincarnation AU. Some background, when Petra was 16 and Levi was 23 they were involved in a terrible car accident that left Petra paralyzed from the waist down and stuck in a wheel chair. Levi was driving and he felt so guilty about it that he left. This drabble takes place about six months after the accident, after Petra has already started physical therapy.

_“How can you stand me?”_  
  
Auruo stopped and turned to stare at his friend, blinking. “Wha…?”  
  
Petra sniffled and reached up to wipe at her eyes which to his horror were filling up with tears. “How…how can you stand me? You have to do everything for me. Drive me around…take me to school…god!” She let out a frustrated shriek and slammed her fist into the wall. “How can you stand me?!”  
  
“Petra!” He grabbed her wrist before she could hit the wall again, eyes wide with concern…and fear. What had brought this on? Why was she so upset? She had been in the chair now for over six months without a word of protest. She had always been all smiles, talking about how the doctors were wrong and how she was going to walk again one day. She had been so full of hope, of life…  
  
…what had happened to take it away so suddenly?  
  
“I hate it.” He heard her whispers and was snapped out of his reverie, his eyes flying to her face. “I hate being stuck in this chair…” She looked up at him, her honey-colored eyes full of despair…god, it was awful. “I want to walk again, Auruo…I want to be able to get myself around. I-” She bit her lip and he could tell that she was trying so hard to hold back her tears.  
  
“Petra…”  
  
“I don’t want to be a burden to you!” she cried, burying her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry you got stuck with me, I’m sorry you have to do everything for me, I’m sorry-!”  
  
“Petra!” He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands down, staring at her with intense eyes. He was furious now. How could she ever think of herself like that? Couldn’t she see how much he adored her? Couldn’t she see how much he wanted to believe her, to believe that she had enough will and determination to prove the doctor’s wrong and walk again?  
  
Couldn’t she see…how much he loved her?  
  
“Now you listen to me, and listen good.” His grip on her wrists tightened and he prayed he wasn’t hurting her. Because if he was, she seemed to be in too much shock to tell him. “You are not a burden to me, do you understand? I chose to stay by your side and I don’t regret it. I choose to be the one to help you get around, and I choose to help you get to school and home and fucking anywhere else you have to go!” He gave her a little shake, feeling his fingers starting to shake.  
  
Petra was just staring at him now, eyes wide and wet. “Auruo…”  
  
“I’m not done yet!” He got closer to her face, wanting her to know how serious he was. “I know the accident hurt you deeply, and I promise I will never ask you to get over it. But I will ask you, a hundred times if need be, to drop this act. You are not pitiful, Petra Ral, and you never will be. I know you’re stronger than this, hell, you move this chair better than I do. And I’ll be damned if you ever think I’m doing this out of pity!” He gripped her chin in one hand, making her look at him. “Levi may have left, but I never will.”  
  
He wanted to tell her, the words were on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn’t sure if now was a good time. He adored her, he _loved_ her. But she was so vulnerable right now, and he refused to take advantage of it.  
  
So he would wait. He would wait until she was able to believe it. And he would stay by her side, forever if need be.  
  
He heard her sniffling and he opened his mouth to apologize, but she looked up at him with that warm smile of hers, her eyes shining. “Thank you…I needed to hear that.” She broke out of his grip to wipe at her eyes, giving a shaky laugh. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”  
  
“’Snothin.” He could feel a blush coming to his face, and he looked away. “Geez, nag, you’re always so dramatic.”  
  
She laughed for real this time and he swore he never heard a more beautiful sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	6. aruani drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU in which Annie is a thrill seeker and Armin hates haunted houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally not at all inspired by Fright Fest

Haunted houses were not Armin’s thing, but Annie absolutely loved them.  
  
So, every year around this time, she would drag him into one that would inevitably end with him being scared out of his mind and her barely phased. He sometimes wondered if she got off on seeing his terror.   
  
He could say no, he knew. He could tell her that he didn’t want to go and she wouldn’t try to force him to go. But he knew that if he didn’t say yes, she would just ask someone else to go with her. Someone like Reiner, or Bertoldt. The thought of the second one made him more envious than he would ever admit.  
  
This haunted house was no different than the others. He was terrified by the time they were at the entrance and the first scare made him jump ten feet in the air. He was clinging to her back, begging her to just get him out of there please Annie I hate it! She was reassuring in her own way, holding his hand and murmuring lowly to him that the creatures were only actors getting paid to scare people.  
  
He knew she was right, but it didn’t make him hate it less.   
  
By the time they got out Armin was done for the night. He flopped onto the nearest bench, trying to catch his breath. Annie stood beside him as she patiently waited for him to get his cool back.  
  
“I hate these things,” he moaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.  
  
“You don’t have to come with me, you know,” he heard her mutter as she rubbed his shoulders with a gentleness that she only showed around him. “I don’t know why you always say yes.”  
  
_Because I want to do things with you that you enjoy._ He bit his lip to keep the words back.  
  
Suddenly her hands left him and he moved his arm, blinking in surprise when he found that she was right in front of his face. He gulped, his face turning bright red. “A-Annie??”  
  
She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, ignoring the way he sputtered when she pulled away. “I appreciate you coming with me, though. Seeing you scared gives me a reason to be brave.”  
  
“You mean…they scare you, too?” he squeaked, immediately hating himself for it.  
  
She nodded, taking a seat beside him on the bench and leaning her head on his shoulder. “My father used to make me go to haunted houses with him when I was little. And he would take me to the really terrible ones, where the actors were allowed to grab you and douse you in fake blood. I would cry every time, but he would always tell me to suck it up.”   
  
Armin had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a rude comment. Annie knew how much he hated her father for manipulating her and abusing her emotionally, but he knew that she still loved the man despite how terrible he was.  
  
“So that’s why I go to these things, to prove to myself that I’m brave enough to make it through one.” She glanced up at him. “And when I go with you, I have a reason to be brave. So thank you.”  
  
He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side, unable to help the grin that spread on his face. “Boo,” he whispered playfully to her before he started to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
The night ended with him having a black eye, but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	7. levihan drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hanji loves stars and Levi just wants to sleep

“Levi, look! Look!”  
  
He scowled as he looked up at the bespectacled woman, moving his arm from over his eyes. “What, Four-Eyes?”  
  
“It’s a shooting star!” Her eyes twinkled behind her glasses, her lips parted in her signature smile. “That means a part of the galaxy has just died. Isn’t that fascinating?” She started to ramble off facts about stars and space and Levi just was not in the mood for it. He just wanted to lay back down and go to sleep, but he couldn’t with her going on like that.  
  
The shorter man sat up and reached out to grip her ponytail. He pulled her to him and sealed his lips over hers, noting with some satisfaction that she completely froze under his touch. Finally, she was quiet.   
  
He pulled away after a few moments and laid back down, pulling her down to lay beside him. She curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. “You know…that was our first kiss.”  
  
“I know.” He threaded his fingers through her hair, trying to work out some of the knots.  
  
She giggled and looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with adoration. “You just kissed me under the stars. Pretty cheesy, corporal~”  
  
“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	8. aruani drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Annie tells Armin to join the Garrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "I want you safe"

“You should join the Garrison.”  
  
Armin stopped and looked over his shoulder, blinking at the blonde-haired girl. “What?”  
  
Annie shrugged and looked up at the clouds, her arms crossed over her chest. “When we graduate. You should join the Garrison. You won’t make the top ten, we both know that. You don’t have the physical strength for it. But the Garrison would be a good match for you.”  
  
He frowned and went back to polishing his gear. “Thank you for your concern, but I’ll be joining the Survey Corps with Eren and Mikasa. That’s been our plan from the beginning.”  
  
“It’s a terrible idea.”  
  
He bit his lip to keep back the snapping reply that bubbled in his throat. He knew that she wasn’t trying to be unkind, it was just how she was. Blunt. “It’s what I want.”  
  
“Why? Just because Jaeger and Ackerman are going there?” She was looking at him now, a deep frown marring her features. “It’s suicide to join them, you’ll be killed.”  
  
“Why do you care so much?” he blurted out, then immediately wished that he could take it back. He tensed, ready for the punch he was sure was going to come.  
  
But it didn’t.  
  
“I just…” She looked away, biting her lip. “I want you safe…”  
  
He stared at her, almost unable to believe his ears. Was Annie…actually showing concern for him? Armin Arlert? He set his gear down and reached out to place a hand on her arm. He waited until she was looking at him to speak. “I’ll be alright, Annie. Eren and Mikasa will be there. And…I’ll get stronger. I swear it.”  
  
She looked at him for a few moments before glancing away. “Hm. We’ll see.” She shrugged his hand away and walked away, shoving her hands into the pocket of her hoodie.  
  
Armin watched he go, unable to shake the feeling that she cared a lot more than she was letting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	9. eremika drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Mikasa and Eren do the kissing thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompts "I'll follow you until you love me"

“I know you’re there.”  
  
Mikasa sighed as she stepped out from behind the tree, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Am I really that obvious?”  
  
The brunet boy shook his head, not turning as he kept stretching. “No, but I know you. You’re worrying about me again.”  
  
“Can you really blame me?” She crossed her arms over her chest, doing her best to keep her expression neutral. Truth be told yes, she was worried. Every day for the past three week Eren had been getting up early to go train by himself, and frankly she didn’t understand why. They had no mission besides staying out of sight. Hanji hadn’t been doing any rigorous experiments with him either.   
  
So why was he exhausting himself like this?  
  
“You don’t need to follow me around, you know.” He finally looked at her, a deep frown on his face. “I can take care of myself. I’m not your brother or your kid, I don’t need you to hover.”  
  
She just shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from frowning. He would just never understand, would he? “I’ll always follow you, Eren.”  
  
“Why?” He turned fully to look at her, his hands on his hips as his frown deepened on his face. “I don’t get you, Mikasa! I tell you one thing and you do the other! Why can’t you just listen to me for once?”  
  
“Because you never take care of yourself. You always push yourself too far and then I have to pick up the pieces.” As soon as she said it she wished she hadn’t. He was going to take it the wrong way, he always did. He was always so angry these days…  
  
He glared at her, stomping over until he was standing right in front of her. “Are you calling me stupid??”  
  
She sighed and shook her head. “That’s not what I said–”  
  
He slammed his hand against the tree she was standing in front of, pushing himself forward until she was trapped between him and the tree. Her eyes went wide as she watched him and she could feel her heart picking up in her chest.  
  
“You really don’t get it,” he growled, his eyes fixed on hers. The look in them made her catch her breath, her heart picking up in her chest.  
  
“Eren…”  
  
“Just shut up for once, will you?” He didn’t even give her a chance to respond as he sealed his mouth over hers, his free hand reaching up to cup the side of her face.   
  
Mikasa froze for a few moments but then was quick to respond. Her hands flew up to grip his hair and she pressed her body against his, moaning softly against his lips as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Her mind was whirling, she could barely believer that this was happening! But she wasn’t going to complain, oh no. She had been waiting for this for longer than was healthy and it was completely worth it.  
  
“You don’t have to follow me, you know,” he murmured against her lips, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
“I’ll always follow you,” she groaned as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. “I’ll follow you until you love me.”  
  
He chuckled and kissed her again before she could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	10. levihan drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hanji is hung over and Levi is exasperated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "How'd I turn my shirt inside out?"

“Levi?”  
  
The short man looked over his shoulder at the woman, scowling deeply. “What?”  
  
“How did I turn my shirt inside out?” The bespectacled woman was sitting up in the bed, staring down at her shirt curiously. “I honestly don’t remember doing this.”  
  
He ran a hand through his hair with a huff. “I don’t suppose you would remember that.” He glared at her. “I had to drag you home from the bar last night because you kept making advances at the men there. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was??”  
  
“That still doesn’t explain my shirt.” She tilted her head at him, her eyes wide with interest. “Did something happen?”  
  
He felt his cheeks turning bright red as he quickly looked away from her. There really was no point in hiding it. “We got home and you kept trying to make advances at me. You took off your shirt at one point and were trying to seduce me. Trying.” He gave her a flat look. “It was rather pathetic.”  
  
“Well I was drunk.” She grinned wide at him. “I’ll have to try it again at some point, while I’m sober.”  
  
“Please don’t.” He shook his head and sighed. “Anyways, you passed out and I had to redress you. I suppose I wasn’t paying close attention when I was putting your shirt back on. My mistake.”  
  
Hanji crawled out of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning at him. “So you had a shirtless woman in your room and didn’t take advantage of the situation?”  
  
“You know I’m not like that.” He sighed and reached up to pat her cheek. “I respect you too much.”  
  
She chuckled and pecked his cheek, hugging him tightly. “You’re adorable, Levi.”  
  
“Oh shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	11. aruani drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU in which everyone except Armin is mean to Annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "'I think you're beautiful'. Bonus points if you can work in the line 'well, if it isn't Bitchface McGee'."

“Well if it isn’t Bitchface McGee.”  
  
Armin winced when he heard Reiner’s remark, especially since he knew exactly who it was about. He turned his head to see her, Miss Annie Leonhardt, walking by them with her hands in her hoodie pocket and a deep frown on her face. She always seemed to be frowning.  
  
He thought she would be pretty if she smiled…  
  
“Yeah, what a bitch, am I right?” Thomas agreed with the other blond boy, and they shared a laugh before shoving each other and walking off.  
  
Armin ignored them, choosing instead to focus on the female who continued to pretend that she hadn’t heard them. But the shine in her eyes told him otherwise.  
  
The blond boy bit his lip and slowly made his way over to her, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. They hadn’t really spoken before besides a few shared questions in class, passing hellos and good byes. But she fascinated him. She wore her apathy like a veil, something he wanted very much to see past. And he felt like he could, if only he was given the opportunity.  
  
She glanced up at him, her ice-colored eyes guarded. “Can I help you?”  
  
“Don’t listen to those guys,” he told her, feeling his cheeks heating up. “They’re just jerks.”  
  
She shrugged and looked away, crossing her arms across her stomach. “I don’t care what they think.”  
  
Clearly a lie, by how much she was pretending it didn’t bother her.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit. He took in a deep breath. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re beautiful.”  
  
The shock in her eyes then the warm smile he received was completely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	12. aruani drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU in which Armin never remembers an umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "I brought you an umbrella"

He looked so pathetic, just standing there in the rain, shivering, as he waited for the bus. He always did this, it never failed that on days it rained he would forget to bring an umbrella. He reminded her of a drowned rat.  
  
Annie knew that she had every reason to just ignore him, to continue to just wait for the bus in peace. She didn’t know him, they just rode the same bus. They had never spoken, had only exchanged a few words in the last three weeks since he had started taking the same bus as her.  
  
She didn’t even know what his name…  
  
But she had been watching him.  
  
She knew that he always brought a book with him, but he didn’t always read it. Sometimes he would be on his phone, smiling gently at whatever he was looking at. He was kind, often giving up his seat for older ladies or little kids, or sometimes just for people who were running late. He wore a jacket that was just a little too big for him and shoes with scuffs on the toes. His eyes were bright and his smile was so warm.  
  
And he always forgot to bring an umbrella.  
  
Annie was not an outgoing person. She avoided unnecessary interaction with people whenever she could. She guarded herself and ducked her head when people walked by, avoided eye contact and made herself unapproachable.   
  
So why was she doing this? Why had she decided to come to this perfect stranger? Why had she decided to bring an extra umbrella?  
  
She held it out to him, not able to look him in the eyes. “Here.”  
  
He blinked up at her, still shivering. “Huh?”  
  
“Take it.” She continued to hold it out to her. “I brought you an umbrella.”  
  
He blinked again then slowly took it from her, opening it up and holding it over himself. He smiled at her, relief evident on his face. “Thank you.” He tilted his head at her. “May I ask why you did this?”  
  
“You always forget to bring one.” The statement was simple, said bluntly and with no feeling.  
  
But by the smile he gave her she knew she wasn’t fooling either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	13. reimir drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU in which Reiner gets set up with Ymir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first prompt with Reimir

Reiner tapped his fingers on the table and took another look at his watch. 6:35. His date was more than a half-hour late and by this point he was sure that he had been tricked or just plain ditched. Either of which really would have sucked, because it was super embarrassing being at this restaurant alone.  
  
I mean seriously, who dressed up to go to a sushi place alone? He would never be able to pull that excuse off.  
  
The blonde sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, debating if he should just leave now and save himself the embarrassment or if he should wait it out another ten minutes. That way his supposed date would have enough time to get there and he wouldn’t seem like a jerk for just leaving.  
  
Ten minutes…god, he was too fucking nice.  
  
“Reiner?”  
  
He looked up and blinked, feeling his chest tighten as well as his pants.  
  
_Well shit. Glad I waited._  
  
The woman in front of him was beautiful. Dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin with freckles scattered across her cheek and shoulders. She was tall but still shorter than him, thin toned body clad in a tight black dress.  
  
Whoever had dressed her had clearly known what they were doing.  
  
He quickly stood up, noting the height difference between them. He gave her a smile and held out his hand to her. “You must be Ymir. It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
She shook his hand, her grip firm. Good. He wouldn’t have to worry about breaking her later.  
  
_Easy, tiger. Let’s see how this first date goes first._  
  
“I’m sorry I’m late,” she apologized, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Traffic is fucking terrible tonight. Some people just shouldn’t be allowed to drive, ya know?”  
  
“I hear ya.” Sweet Jesus, he was a goner. He pulled out her chair for her, sighing in relief when she just sat down and didn’t snap at him that she could do it herself. He’d gotten that one before. He took his seat across from her and picked up the menu. “So, have you been here before?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s one of my favorite places.” She grinned at him. “I love sushi.”  
  
“Me too.” She was living up to all of his expectations.   
  
He was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	14. berukuri drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Bertoldt and Historia do the kissing thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first kiss prompt

It was soft, sweet, sincere. Just a tender touching of lips, hands trembling as they held each other, bodies leaning towards each other.  
  
Historia’s eyes fluttered open she felt him pull away, gazing up at those soft dark eyes that always looked her with such adoration, such warmth that it made her eyes tear up. She would never know what she had done to earn the affection of the gentle giant, but she did know that she would never take it for granted.  
  
She watched as Bertoldt reached down to cup his hands around her hips, his expression questioning. She giggled softly and nodded, knowing what he wanted. It was what he always wanted, and she honestly didn’t mind. Not if it was him.  
  
He picked her up, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his. Her arms went around his neck as she pressed her forehead against his, humming happily.  
  
“I love you,” he murmured softly to her, his cheek bright pink.  
  
She smiled warmly at him, pressing kisses all over his face before replying.  
  
_“I love you, too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	15. reimir drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ymir is stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon verse Reimir

“You sure?”  
  
“I said, _I’m_ **fine.”  
**   
Reiner rolled his eyes at the dark-haired female sitting on the cot, her teeth clenched as she rolled the bandage around her leg. She needed help because her ribs were hurt too, but so far she had refused to let him help.  
  
Stubborn woman.  
  
He checked outside again to make sure there were no titans coming, it would have been really bad if one had found them right now. He had sent off a flare an hour ago in hopes that someone would see it and come running, but so far no luck.  
  
Reiner sighed and looked at Ymir again, noting how she winced as she tried to take her shirt off to get to her ribs. She let out a cry when she raised her arm and he finally couldn’t stand it anymore.  
  
He rushed to her side and grabbed her arm, gently lowering it back down. She looked over at him and the expression on her face nearly broke his heart. She looked so…defeated.  
  
“Please…let me help you.”  
  
She searched his eyes then let out a silent sigh, nodding slowly. “Okay…”  
  
It was a start, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critique are welcomed!


	16. reimir drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Reiner and Ymir do the kissing thing

Reiner almost dropped the cup in his hand when he heard those words. He whirled around to stare at the culprit. “Come again?”  
  
Ymir stared up at him defiantly, never being one to back down from a challenge. And for some reason, at least for the past few weeks, she had seemed to decide that he was going to be her new one. “You heard me. Kiss me.”  
  
“…why?” He could feel his heart beat in his throat as he gazed into those dark eyes. Ymir had always fascinated him, with her confidence and out-spoken ways, how she wasn’t afraid of what anyone thought. Sure, he was out-spoken too, but he cared way too much about what others thought about him. So he supposed he admired her, looked up to her…maybe he was even a little jealous.  
  
So when she had turned her attention to him, he hadn’t protested. But he sure as hell hadn’t known what to think. And he definitely didn’t know how to react to this.  
  
The dark-haired woman shrugged, her expression neutral. “Why not? I’ve never kissed a guy before and I want to see what all the fuss is about.” She tilted her head in a way that made his mouth go dry. “So? Are you gonna do it or am I gonna have to go find some other loser to help me out?”  
  
The thought of her kissing some other dude made him frown. “Okay, geesh, I’ll do it.” He took in a deep breath then reached out to hold her shoulders, looking her square in the eye.   
  
She smirked and she reached up to lay her hands on his chest, leaning up towards him. “This your first time, buddy boy?” she teased him.  
  
“No,” he replied, and it wasn’t but for some reason the tone in her voice made his face turn red. He leaned in towards her, taking a moment to watch her dark eyes go wide and allowing himself just a moment of satisfaction.  
  
Then their lips touched and suddenly all of the humor of the situation was gone.  
  
Ymir’s arms darted around his shoulders as his snaked around her waist, pulling her tighter against him as he molded his mouth against hers. She wasn’t sweet, but she was addicting. It was a strange husky flavor that he wanted more and more of. One his hands reached up to cup the back of her head, wanting to keep the kiss going for as long as he could.  
  
Reiner let out a soft groan of protest when she pulled away but he made no move to pull her back, as much as he wanted to. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered open, a pretty pink spread across her cheeks along with her freckles. He fought the urge to lean down and kiss all of them.  
  
He held his breath, waiting for her to say something. Only a few words left her.  
  
“Kiss me again.”  
  
And he was quick to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	17. berukuri drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU in which Historia tries to make pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "are you wearing my shirt?" also takes place the morning after High Voltage in Her Lips

“Are you wearing my shirt?”  
  
Historia looked over her shoulder at her tall boyfriend, noting how his eyes were bulged and his jaw was dropped. She bit her lip to keep the smirk from lifting her lips. This was exactly the reaction she had been hoping for, after all.  
  
Bertl was such a sweetheart and she loved him very much, but he was still so hesitant with her and it drove her crazy. He was constantly second-guessing himself, always asking her if it was okay for him to touch her, kiss her, caress her. It had been cute at first, endearing even. But now it was annoying. She just wanted him to stop being so careful with her!  
  
“Yes, I am,” she confirmed for him, turning back around to the stove. Everything in his apartment was set up for him, so she was having to stand on a stool to be able to cook. “It was the closest thing for me to grab when I woke up and I didn’t feel like looking for any of my clothes.”  
  
“…a-any of them?” She could hear the hitch in his voice and this time she couldn’t keep the smirk off of her face. Thank goodness he couldn’t see it right now.  
  
“That’s right. I didn’t even feel like putting on my panties or bra.” She bit her lip to keep back the giggle rising in her throat as she pictured just how red his face must have been at that moment. Bless him, he was so easy to fluster. “I hope you don’t mind, love.”  
  
He didn’t reply and for a moment she thought that he was going to head back to the room, making her frown. But then suddenly his warm hands were slid up the shirt and she shivered and moaned, feeling him press his lips against her neck and ears.  
  
“Not at all, my queen~” he purred lowly to her, making goosebumps spread across her arms. “But now I’m hungry for something other than pancakes, sorry.”   
  
Historia turned off the stove and turned around to wrap her arms around Bertl’s neck, pressing her lips eagerly against his. It seemed that breakfast would have to wait just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	18. eremika drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU in which Mikasa might be pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "I think I'm pregnant"

“I think I’m pregnant.”  
  
He heard the words, but they didn’t register in his mind until a few seconds later. He slowly turned around, staring at his wife. “…what?”  
  
Mikasa stood in the doorway, her lips held tightly between her lips. Eren worried that if she bit it any harder she would draw blood. “I think I’m pregnant, Eren. I went to the drugstore to get a few of those home tests and I’m waiting to see the results now.” She wrung her hands in front herself, her expression one of hope…and fear.  
  
Was she scared of how he would react…?  
  
“Mika…” Eren quickly got up and went over to her, taking her hands in his. “Were you worried about telling me?” He lifted her hands up to press his lips to her fingertips. “You didn’t need to be nervous, babe. I’m right here with you, no matter what, for better or for worse.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Remember?”  
  
The smile he loved on her finally appeared on her lips and she nodded. “Of course. I’m sorry I doubted you.”  
  
He grinned and nuzzled her face with his nose, making her giggle. _There’s my girl._  
  
“Hey, they should be done now.” She took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. “Will you come look with me. Please?”  
  
_She’s nervous._ His precious girl. He leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Of course I will. And no matter what the result is, I love you. Okay?”  
  
She nodded and they made their way to the bathroom together. She took a hold of the strips and took in a deep breath. “Okay. This is it.”   
  
Mikasa and Eren looked at the strips for a moment then beamed at each other.  
  
_Positive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	19. jeanhitch drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hitch is sad and Jean sucks at cheering people up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "I'm sorry"

“I’m sorry.”  
  
She heard him but chose not to respond. The pain from the rejection was still fresh in her mind, and in her heart.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Hitch.”  
  
“Please…just stop talking.” She looked up at him, amber eyes filled with unshed tears. “You’re not helping by apologizing. It wasn’t your fault.” She reached up to wipe at her eyes, unintentionally letting out a few tears as she did so. “He didn’t want me. Big deal. I’ll get over it.” Her voice started to break and she hated herself for it.  
  
Hitch had confessed to Marlow and, while he hadn’t been unkind about it, he had told her that he didn’t feel the same way. She had known that already, but a small part of her had still held onto some hope…which had been crushed. And she supposed that was why she was so upset about all of this. The hope she had lost had been the final straw.  
  
“Hey…” Jean put his hand on her shoulder, waiting until she looked at him to speak. “It’s his loss, okay?”  
  
“Heh. Sure.” She tried to put on a smile but her lips kept trembling. She silently cursed at herself for not having more control.  
  
Hitch gasped when Jean suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly into his chest. She lifted her hands to push away from him, ready to tell him to go away. But…  
  
“I know what it’s like.” His voice reached her ears and she stopped. “I know it hurts, and I know how much it sucks. So you don’t have to pretend with me…I’m not gonna judge you, I swear.”  
  
She felt tears well up in her eyes and suddenly she had no control over herself. She gripped onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest, letting out all of her anguish in that moment. He wouldn’t judge her, she knew that and she trusted him. He had been her confidant for years, and now he was the only one in the world who could possibly understand her pain.  
  
He murmured softly, soothingly, into her ear, his hands rubbing her back gently as she cried. And, in that moment, it was more than she could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	20. aruani drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reincarnation AU in which Armin dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "Do you hate me too?" also from the same verse as Calls Me Home

There she was. The great Annie Leonhardt, bound in chains in the cell. It was strange to see her like this, weak and vulnerable. All of his memories of her had her full of apathy, strong, free. But this girl…this creature in front of him…she was not.  
  
The only downside to being reborn was when other people remembered what you did in your past life. And Annie…they had remembered. It had only been one hundred years since the Titans had been eliminated from the earth, and it was still fresh on everyone’s minds. Including those who had been reborn…  
  
Everyone had remembered what Annie had been the Female Titan in their past life. And no one had forgiven her for it.  
  
But he had.  
  
Armin put the key he had stolen into the door, turning it and opening the door. He lifted his lanturn, his stomach churning. He had done this before, in the last life, a few days before she had been executed. The feeling of  deja vu hit him in the gut and he bit his lip to keep back the sob trying to well up. It was hard…he had lost her back then. He didn’t want to lose her now…  
  
“I know you’re there.” Her voice cut through the silence, almost making him drop his lantern. He turned around the shine the light on the girl, his heart skipping a beat when he saw those ice-blue eyes staring at him. Those eyes…gods, how he’d missed them…  
  
“I know. You always know, don’t you?” His feet lead him over to her before he could even stop himself, and he knelt down in front of her, setting the lantern side. He reached out to take her hand, surprised and delighted when she met him halfway. Their fingers intertwined and he couldn’t help but think that this felt natural, that it felt…right.   
  
“This was how it should have been,” he found himself saying, slowly looking up into those eyes that captivated him so. “I’m sorry, Annie…it’s my fault you were caught, and it’s my fault you died. Please believe me when I say that was never what I wanted. I never wanted you to die…I just wanted to know to the truth.”  
  
“I know,” she murmured, rubbing her thumb over his palm. “You never had ill will towards anyone, not really. It’s just not in your nature. You’re a good person, Armin.”  
  
“So are you.” He looked up at her, eyes searching hers. “Annie…” His grip on her hand tightened. “Come away with me. We can leave, together! I snuck in here and I can sneak us out.” He reached up his free hand to cup her cheek. “Come away with me, Annie. We can be together.”  
  
“Armin…” He saw her eyes tear up and it was a sight he never thought he would see. In a strange, melancholy way it was beautiful. She didn’t speak, only nodded.  
  
He smiled and stood up, grabbing the keys and finding the one to unlock her chains. It took a few minutes to get all of them unlocked but as soon as they were she was in his arms and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
“Come on,” he murmured to her, picking up the lantern and taking her hand in his. “We have to get out of here.”  
  
She nodded, and the two of them started to make their way out of the prison. The corridor was long, and he couldn’t help the panicked feeling that made its way into his chest.  
  
_Something isn’t right here…_  
  
He heard Annie gasp and her hand was ripped away from his grip. He turned around to call out to her then suddenly felt something in his ribs. Then pain. He looked down and noticed the blade sticking out. He blinked.  
  
_Oh…_  
  
“Armin!” Annie was at his sides in seconds, and as he fell to his knees she fell with him, cradling him to her. “No, no, no! Please!” She cupped his face, her ice-colored eyes wide with panic. “Please, no, please!”  
  
“A-Annie…” He could feel the blood rushing into his lungs, slowly choking him. No…that wasn’t fair. They hadn’t even had a chance. Why…why this…  
  
“Armin…” He looked up at his lady love, noting the tears falling down her face. He wished he had the strength to wipe them away. “Do you hate me, too?”  
  
He gave her one last weak smile. “Never.”  
  
_I’ll see you in the next life…I promise…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	21. reimir drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Reiner eats Ymir's pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "what, nothing?"

“Well?”  
  
He couldn’t look at her right now. With her arms crossed over her chest, her long hair splayed around her, and her belly bulging with their child, it was so difficult to not just melt at the sight of her right now. Who knew that Ymir would turn out to be such an adorable housewife?  
  
“What, nothing?” Ymir huffed and stomped her foot, almost making him break his composure. “You’re really not going to say anything?”  
  
“Babe, I honestly don’t know what you want me to say.” _Don’t laugh, Reiner, don’t fucking laugh–_  
  
“You ate my pie!” She stomped her foot again, her eyes livid. But god GOD it was just too fucking funny! “Damn it, you asshole, I worked all day on that fucking thing and now it’s gone and I didn’t even get to have Historia try a piece! I invited her over specifically so she could have some!”  
  
“Babe, we can just make another one–”  
  
“Not before she gets here! Do you even _KNOW_ how many tries it took to get the stupid crust right?? I burned like three pies before that one! What the fuck, Reiner, why are you laughing?!”  
  
He couldn’t hold it in anymore and let himself laugh, having to hold onto the table from how hard his body was shaking. He couldn’t help it, she just looked so cute all mad and pregnant and GOD he loved her so much. He was well-aware that she was still yelling at him, hitting his back with her fists, but he did not care.  
  
He managed to hold it together long enough to loop an arm around her and press a kiss to her lips, which made her squeak with surprise. God, could she _be_ any cuter?? “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” She poked him roughly in the ribs. “But if you eat my pie again there’s going to be hell to pay. Got it?”  
  
“Yeah yeah, I got it.”  
  
He was totally going to eat the pie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	22. eremika drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Eren and Mikasa discuss dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass."

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”  
  
“Is that supposed to a threat?”   
  
Eren huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, almost pouting at how blase Mikasa is over his threat. But she continues with what she’s doing, getting her gear ready for the upcoming mission. She isn’t even looking at him and it bothers him a lot more than he’s willing to let on.  
  
“I’m serious, you know. If I die, I’m never going to leave you alone. I’ll follow you around, put like chairs and shit in your way and mess up your hair when you think I’m not around.”  
  
“As long as you don’t eat my food I think we’ll be fine.”  
  
“Now you sound like Sasha.”  
  
“Food is important.”  
  
He huffs again, really peeved that she isn’t taking this seriously at all. What if he did die, would she really be this chill about it? _Of course not,_ a voice in the back of his mind scolds him. _You know very well that she would be devastated._  
  
She glances over at him, her eyes softer now. “Besides, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going to let you die.” She nods at him and goes back to what she’s doing, but he doesn’t miss the smile that teases the corners of her lips.  
  
He doesn’t bother trying to hide his own smile as he goes over to her and sits down beside her. He waits until she’s looking at him to speak. “I’m not gonna let you die, either. So it looks like we’re stuck with each other.”  
  
“I can think of worse fates.” But that smile is teasing her lips again and he feels the sudden urge to kiss it.  
  
Silly, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	23. reimir drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ymir hates being woken up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn."

“You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.”  
  
Ymir glares at her husband through blurry eyes, trying her best to look intimidating even though she’s still half-asleep. It’s still dark outside for fuck’s sake, who the hell even wakes up at this time? Well, obvious the idiot standing beside their bed with the biggest grin stretched across his face. She doesn’t know if she should slap it off or just go back to sleep.  
  
Both sound pretty appealing right about now.  
  
“I do, I swear it.” He’s reaching down to try to pull her out of the bed and she’s too tired to protest anymore. She lets him pull her out from under the covers and she’s shivering as soon as the cold air hits her and she’s glaring at him once again. He notices this time and quickly wraps his coat around her, which is way too big for her but she doesn’t even care as she pulls it tighter around herself.  
  
Reiner reaches a hand out to her which she takes, her other hand rubbing her eyes as she struggles not to trip over her own feet. He notices and is carefully as he leads her outside. She shivers when the night air hits her, snuggling deeper into the coat. “Seriously why are we out here?”  
  
He wraps his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head. She’s about to shove her elbow into his gut when she hears him tell her, “Look up.”  
  
She rolls her eyes and huffs but does as he suggests and suddenly all of her anger at him vanishes as she sees what he wanted her to see.  
  
The sky above them is beautiful. The stars are bright, galaxies seeming to be laid out right in front of her. She can make out the few constellations she knows, while others names escape her but she knows they’re there. But it’s one of the most beautiful things she’s ever seen, and standing there in Reiner’s arms she realizes there’s no one she would rather be sharing this moment with. It’s warm, and real, and bright, and just so perfect.  
  
Ymir lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and allows herself to relax back into him, feeling his arms tighten around her as his lips press against the side of his face.  
  
“Are you still mad at me for waking you up?”  
  
“Only a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


	24. berukuri drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Bertl is a doubting Debby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”  
  
She turns around to blink at him, her expression blank as she stares up at him. “Excuse me?”  
  
Bertoldt realizes he just said that out loud and his face turns pink as he quickly looks away from her, his hand shooting up to rub the back of his neck as he searched for a way out of this. “Wh-what I mean is–I j-just–I mean–!”  
  
He stops when she raises a hand to him, signaling him to stop talking. He lets his hand drop back to his side as his shoulders slump, giving up all attempts at speech at this point. When he’s this flustered he’s almost never able to get a full sentence out without stumbling over his words. It’s one of the many things he really hates about himself. And even though they’ve been going out for ten months now he stills finds himself clamming up around her.  
  
A tiny hand comes into his line of sight and he blinks as he feels it pap his cheek softly before another hand comes up to cup his face, the other joining it. He looks down at her, noting how her eyes are soft and warm and if he had the ability of melt he would be a puddle on the floor right now.  
  
_You have the weirdest thoughts man._  
  
“Bertl, listen to me.” He forces himself to focus as he looks down at his girlfriend again.   
  
Historia takes in a deep breath before continuing. “You didn’t do anything to ‘deserve’ me, okay? I fell in love with you, for you. Everything about you, I love.” She giggled softly. “Even your awkwardness. So stop thinking of our relationship like that.”  
  
He can feel his expression softening with every word she says, all of the tension leaving his body. She’s always had the ability to do this to him, to make his insides feel like mush and make his brain go stupid. Even when they first met back in preschool and she declared that he was going to be her friend, he always thought of her differently.  
  
_I’m such a lucky bastard._  
  
“Tori…” He leans down to press his forehead to hers, wrapping his arms around her to pull her up to him a bit to make a it a little easier. She smiles brightly up at him, leaning up to nuzzle her nose against his and it’s so adorable that he instantly thinks of melting again. He takes in a deep breath and looks into her eyes. “Thank you. For everything.”  
  
“Stop thanking me and just kiss me already,” she teases him softly, her chin already lifting to meet him halfway.  
  
And he’d be damned if he ever disappoints her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and critiques are welcomed!


End file.
